


Untitled Hostage Fic

by LadyPenn (i_write_a_lot)



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, Hostage Situation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_a_lot/pseuds/LadyPenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter fights to save Neal, thinking that Neal really needs to stop getting into these situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Hostage Fic

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own White Collar.
> 
> No spoilers.

“Let him go, Sartago!” Peter snarled out, his gun trained on Sartago who was currently holding Neal hostage. How Neal got into these situations, Peter would never know. This wasn’t going to work out, not at all…

Sartago, the Spanish art thief, sneered back. 

“I don’t think so!” He hollered, and took a step backwards, towards the elevator. Peter knew he had only one shot in order to save Neal, Neal who was looking rather alarmed and panicked at the moment, and fighting Sartago. 

Peter waited for one split second-before he fired.

“Neal? You okay?” Peter asked, after reaching him at a run. Neal was on the floor, wincing at the bruises that Sartago had left behind. 

“I’m fine,” Neal reassured him, looking up into Peter’s eyes. “Now.”

And Peter smiled, relieved that things had worked out after all.


End file.
